


Buried (Deep, Inside)

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Teikou Era, in between shogi meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried (Deep, Inside)

**Disclaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** is created by _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ , serialized in _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by _Shueisha_ , and animated by _Production I.G_.
  * The writer does not intend to gain any material from this.



—

One day, Akashi finally confessed to his best friend.

"I like boys."

Midorima blinked on the sudden change of topics. Seconds ago they were just talking about famous shogi players and their styles in playing. "Excuse me?"

There were no wavers, no stutters in Akashi's voice when he repeated, "I like boys."

Once again Midorima blinked, but his expressions stayed the same. He didn't seem disturbed a bit from Akashi's point of view. Midorima kept his calm and continued the conversation the way he always did.

"Figured."

Akashi took this as an allowance to ramble a bit more. "I think Kuroko is pretty, Murasakibara is cute, and Kise is charming," said Akashi as he moved his white gold general.

A click, and then, "How about Aomine?"

"Passionate." Midorima hummed, as if he agreed with Akashi's description on the ace of the team. Akashi counted to one-hundred-and-eighty seconds, straight out three minutes, before the silence was broken.

"What do you think of me?"

The captain of Teikou raised his head and trained his red eyes to Midorima's green ones. He contemplated for seconds before finally settled on an answer.

"You? You are awkward. Everything but my type."

Midorima laughed, loud and clear.

"Figured," he said the same word again, "but at least I'm your best friend at everything."

Akashi just smiled along, following Midorima's subtle hint of curves that was forming on his lips.

"Indeed."

Indeed Midorima was everything, his best everything, and not only at "friend" terms. Midorima was awkward but he was his everything and certainly he was his type.

(However, Akashi had seen those looks Midorima gave to one of the senior female student they encountered every student council meetings. He wasn't stupid enough to try his luck, and he certainly didn't want to look stupid by fulfilling his selfish desire.)

Akashi kept his mouth shutted anyway and slammed another piece on his shogi board.

—

(Years later, Akashi would cry in silence when his father decided to arrange his marriage in order to expand the company's influence, and Akashi would cry in silence again when Midorima and an older college of his from the hospital was declared as husband and wife.)

—

(Years later, Akashi would die at the hand of his own bare hands and a single sharp razor.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at the point where i just want to dig myself a hole and never surface again. i'm such a huge failure.


End file.
